


Winter Camp

by Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nwalin Gift Exchange, PWP, Snark, alcohol mention, handjobs, post Everyone Lives, snow cave, winter camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dwalin and Nori are caught out in a nasty storm, Dwalin knows just the way to stay warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowitsaparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowitsaparty/gifts).



> For the Nwalin Holiday Exchange and for nowitsaparty, who requested "smutty times but in warm and cozy clothes". I went a little off-prompt, but I hope it's still acceptable.

Dwalin broke the trail through the steadily falling snow, clearing the way for Nori to follow behind him. It was a miserable time of year to be outside the mountain, but someone had to deliver Thorin Stonehelm's coming of age gift from Erebor. The ornate circlet and matching gauntlets were far too heavy for a raven to carry. Dwalin was the best Dwarf to make the trip, braving the unusually harsh winter and serving as Thorin's official emissary with the gift. Dwalin hadn't _asked_ Nori to come with him, but Nori had volunteered to join him for the months he would be in the Iron Hills – though he claimed it was just so he could steal the gift for himself.

This storm was worse than they'd expected to face, but nothing Dwalin couldn't handle. Nori was tough as anyone, but he didn't like the cold. He was a bit like a cat, or a Hobbit – happiest in the comfort of home. Not that he appreciated the comparison, when Dwalin brought it up. Now that Nori had a comfortable life in Erebor, he didn't like to leave it. Especially in winter.

Dwalin kept half an ear on Nori's unending litany of complaints, not paying them too much mind as the snow fell down and the wind whipped around them and they got further and further from Erebor and home.

When Nori's complaining got quieter, when he hunched in on himself and his voice held actual discomfort, Dwalin took mercy on him. They could go further in the morning, after a good rest when hopefully the worst of the storm would be past. Dwalin sought them out a good place in the lee of a hill, where they were protected from the wind and the snow had mounded up in a huge pile. Perfect.

"We'll camp here," Dwalin decided. He took out the shovels and handed one to Nori.

"Mahal's shiverin' balls, Dwalin!" Nori gestured toward the snow with a shovel. "We can't camp on top of that!"

"Nope," Dwalin agreed, digging in with his shovel to begin his trench. "Pile as much snow in the center as you can. We'll have the best winter camp you've ever seen."

"Best," Nori sneered, even as he began a trench of his own. "'Best' and 'winter camp' don't belong together. It implies there's anything but an absolutely miserable winter camp."

Dwalin just laughed, and between the two of them they soon had a big enough pile. Dwalin made sure it was packed firm enough with heavy blows from his shovel all over it before he began digging.

"What are you doing now?" Nori asked. He looked warmer, now, for being out of the wind and all their digging.

"Digging out the middle," Dwalin answered, even though that much seemed obvious. He pushed the snow he'd displaced out. "Pile that back on top?"

"He's gone mad," Nori complained, talking more to himself than to Dwalin. "All those sexy muscles have finally pierced his thick skull and overtaken his brain. Tunneling. In the snow. You know we just only just piled it up, right? You're not going to find any jewels growing in there."

Dwalin shoved out another load of loose snow. "Just keep piling it up," he instructed.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever been a part of," Nori complained. He did take the snow from Dwalin and pile it up on top, though. "And I'm including the time I got drunk in a hayloft and crowned myself king of the goats. Took forever to get the straw out of my braids, and I smelled like clover for a week!"

Dwalin shook his head, shoving more snow to Nori. "Has it occurred to you that maybe I know what I'm doing?" he asked. "That maybe _some_ of us didn't spend our lives running south from the cold, and learned how to be comfortable in the wilds in winter?"

"How is a snow cave going to be comfortable?" Nori demanded. "It's made of ice. I was already resigned to freezing my poor arse off in a tent."

"I don't know why," Dwalin admitted, "but a good snow cave is always warmer than a tent. It never gets colder than freezing, no matter how cold it is outside. Trust me."

"It's not fair, using that voice on me." Nori sniffed, practicing at being affronted. "And those eyes, and all that... everything." He gestured to all of Dwalin. "Not fair at all."

He did tone back the complaining, though, and once Dwalin had opened the snow cave enough Nori helped hollow out the inside. It had a step up to let the coldest air flow down and out the entrance of the cave, and a ventilation hole near the top of the vaulted dome so they could breathe. Dwalin packed their sleeping platform down firm, and helped Nori cover it with their tent and their thick winter bedrolls and blankets. They'd be more than warm, with all of that.

Dwalin soon had a pot of soup boiling over a little rocket stove just outside their snow cave, and Nori cheered up when he had a cup of hot soup in his hands and someone warm to cuddle against.

"Not so bad anymore, is it?" Dwalin asked, slinging an arm around Nori. Nori cuddled closer against his side.

"It could be worse," Nori agreed. "At least it isn't windy."

Dwalin briefly kissed Nori's brow and then took their cups outside to scrub them with snow so Nori could stay inside where it was warmer. Days were short, so close to midwinter. It was already growing dark, and Dwalin was glad they'd stopped when they had.

Nori had made himself at home in the blankets when Dwalin came back inside. He chuckled slightly at the indistinct lump that was all that was visible of Nori and made sure he'd brushed every last bit of snow off his clothes before climbing in with him. Nori rolled toward him immediately, nuzzling his cold nose under Dwalin's beard, and Dwalin pulled Nori close.

"How are you always so warm?" Nori asked. "You're like a furnace." His hands wormed their way under the hem of Dwalin's shirt to rest on his belly. They were cold, but not freezing, and Dwalin allowed it.

"Maybe you'd be warm too if you weren't so scrawny," Dwalin mused, gentle teasing with no teeth in it.

"Just 'cause we're not all half warg..." Nori tweaked the thick curls on Dwalin's belly, and laughed when Dwalin growled at him.

It was cozy in the blankets, in the snow cave. Everything was soft and muffled, and the blankets warmed quickly between the two of them. Dwalin stroked Nori's back through his thick winter layers, and let himself relax. They'd see how much snow the storm dumped on them overnight, how much more difficult than they'd planned the trip was going to be. For now they were sheltered, warm and comfortable together, and they could rest.

Nori nuzzled his face against Dwalin's neck again, following with his lips in hot sucking kisses as his hands worked their way further up Dwalin's torso to his chest. Dwalin rumbled an appreciative noise low in his throat, palming Nori's arse to give it a squeeze. He kissed Nori's forehead and then cheek, searching for his mouth, and Nori met him in a burning kiss. Nori's body arched, grinding against Dwalin's, one leg finding its way between Dwalin's.

"...figured out a way to get warm." Nori whispered, when they broke from the kiss.

"We'll melt the cave down," Dwalin answered, thrusting back against him. Nori actually looked worried until Dwalin laughed, and then bit his lip in retaliation. Dwalin moaned at that, and because Nori's clever fingers had finally found his nipple. He rolled it beneath his fingertips, a sweet little shiver of pleasure to complement the way their bodies moved together.

Dwalin's hands missed Nori's skin, and fumbled with his layers until he found it. Nori was nice and warm now, and moaned his own appreciation of Dwalin's touch. Dwalin stroked up and down Nori's back, all the way down to his arse to squeeze it. Meanwhile Nori had gotten his second hand between them too, and worked it into Dwalin's trousers to stroke his cock.

Nori's hand was always wonderful, quick and light and relentless stroking him. Dwalin would have rearranged them, made sure he could see to Nori's pleasure as well, but Nori pushed him back when he tried.

"Hold still, you're letting drafts in," Nori warned. All Dwalin could do was hold Nori close and _feel_. The pleasure grew, between Nori's hand on his cock, Nori's fingers on his nipples, Nori's nibbling kisses on his lips. Dwalin could not last long against that. His breath came fast and hot, body trembling through as he struggled to hold still. Nori murmured encouragement, squeezing Dwalin's cock just a touch tighter as he pinched Dwalin's nipple – the intensity he needed to fall over the edge.

Dwalin let go of Nori to catch his spending in his own palm as his climax washed through him. He had enough presence of mind, even in his pleasure, to know to avoid soiling his clothes with it. Dwalin collapsed against Nori when he was through, near-crushing him, and kissed him for a moment before he rolled away to wipe his seed off his hand on the snow. Then he wiped his wet hand off on the blanket, and returned to Nori.

Nori was grinning far too cockily, pleased with his work, and that would not do. Dwalin grabbed him and rolled him onto his side, facing away from Dwalin. Nori complained briefly about drafts, but subsided with a moan when Dwalin wrapped around the back of him in spoons. He nipped at the back of Nori's neck, what little of it was exposed between his hair and his clothes. Nori sighed and pressed into him, pushing his arse back against Dwalin. Dwalin was spent, but he still thrust back to make Nori whimper with want as he slipped his own hand into Nori's trousers.

Nori's cock was hard and waiting, and Dwalin cupped it lightly – let his thrusts push it into his hand.

"A shame we're wearing all these clothes," Dwalin murmured. "A shame we can't move too much for the drafts." He slid his hand down even further, playing with Nori's stones for a moment before wedging his hand further down, reaching between Nori's thighs, and reaching back to run his fingertips across Nori's arse. Nori gasped, the muscle clenching against Dwalin's fingertips as he pushed into it as though he could take Dwalin dry.

"Be nice if I could fuck you, wouldn't it?" Dwalin asked, tapping with his fingertips all around Nori's entrance. Nori's entire body shuddered with each touch. "I'd knuckle you open. None too gentle, even with your salve. You like that though. I'd have you mewling into the blankets like the cat you are as you fucked yourself on my fingers."

Nori let out a strangled moan as if to prove Dwalin right, opening his legs wider as if that was all it would take to let Dwalin do as he said. Dwalin started a spiral with his fingertip, round and round Nori's arse.

"I'd fuck you so good," Dwalin promised. "Fill you up with nice hot cock, warm you up from the inside and leave you dripping." Dwalin pushed hard with two fingers bracketing Nori's entrance, and Nori all but wailed as he pushed against it.

"Bastard," Nori gasped. "Stop teasin' and get me off already."

Dwalin laughed and moved his hand back to Nori's cock. The angle had been rough on his wrist anyway. Nori's cock strained in Dwalin's hand, wet at the tip with pre-spending. He only needed a few hard strokes to climax, biting the blankets to muffle himself as he thrashed out his pleasure in Dwalin's arms. Dwalin managed to catch Nori's spending in his hand, and it joined his own in the snow.

"Warm enough now?" Dwalin asked. Nori just nodded, yawning as he pushed Dwalin over onto his back and rested his head on his shoulder, arm and leg tossed over him to sleep. "And we didn't melt the cave either. See, winter camps can be plenty nice." Dwalin couldn't help teasing.

"That depends who you're sharing one with," Nori answered, and Dwalin could only agree. He made sure the blankets were tucked down snug around their bodies and finally let the heavy relaxation of climax claim him.

Outside the snow fell and the wind whipped it around, but inside the snow cave Dwalin and Nori were close and warm. They were safe and comfortable, and together, and they slept.


End file.
